User talk:TheHandsomePlant
Another polish guy in this wiki?! OMG! But ironically, you can say something english enough. Popcorn-Pult wearing Steel Force and Steel Wall, fighting with pigs and being ready for action with Pineapple, Magnet-Shroom and Red as Paladin Link to PvZ2 Obb file? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 16:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) hi so what did you want to tell me here? Scratchcat520 (talk) 19:31, August 28, 2014 (UTC)scratchcat520 Chat We can talk on chat about the OBB. - Xenons (talk) 10:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Xenons Hey, TheHandsomePlant! How's The Nightmare Before Festivius (the custom EZ you were going to make for me) coming along? PVZBronyGod (talk) 14:57, November 26, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod pp.dat Yeah, I can. But what is your version? "row" or "na"? I have the "row" one. - Xenons (talk) 07:25, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Xenons pp.dat 2 There you go: https://www.sendspace.com/file/7n4r7x Xenons (talk) 15:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome! Xenons (talk) 15:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) TheZombiemelon (talk) 22:47, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I think everybody is dead?! Guhahahawahahaha! Dude once I played with you again let's go play Garden Ops you and me only Creekee11 (talk) 03:16, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ;D It's ok no biggies.Why?I just played with you the right time why again?because I let my cousin play first while you're away.Creekee11 (talk) 13 ;47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) How the heck did you add bytes to the obb?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!...TELL PLEASE ; _ ; THIS IS A NEW LEVEL FOR ME. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 18:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) You have no idea how much hate i have in my mind after that message... But arcade go was able to! http://youtu.be/cuNai1YJEKk?t=4m1s The Zombie Expertise (talk) 20:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) See you in Garden Warfare dude....... Man you rarely play now?Creekee11 (talk) 13:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm not serious saying this and ahm don't feel sorry ABOUT IT ::DCreekee11 (talk) 01:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IF THE BEACH WAVE PART 2 HAS UPDATED YET???!!! NO ONE WILL ANSWER ME ON THE FORUM! Nat101a (talk) 23:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Editing gem costs Hi, I just figured out how to change homing thitsle's cost in gems for IOS. I don't have an android device so I don't know if this will work on android. You need to look for a file called magento.json or something like that in your file manager. Then open it with HxD or another hex editor. Go to: www.binaryhexconverter.com/decimal-to-hex-converter and type the new gem cost (must be lower than 255) on that website and convert it to hex. Go back to HxD, press crtl+R and replace all "24 6D" with "24 {the new gem cost in hex}". For example, to make homing thistle cost 10 gems, replace all "24 6D" with "24 0A". After that, replace the original magento.json file with the edited one. Make sure you turn off your internet connection before launching the game otherwise the gem cost will be back to 109. Ganrash (talk) 13:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 12:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Random question. But, did you know somebody messed with your profile page earlier? Just checking. P.S. NP fixed it, if you didn't know. Thwarting My Current Predicament With PvZ2C What "dangerous" thing did I post?! The only thing I changed was the number of levels on the Main Frostbite Caves Page! I DID NOT post anything "dangerous"! Just stop, is it REALLY that big of a deal? SlyRy5241 (talk) 13:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SlyRy5241 Oh. One of your comments said that I posted a "dangerous" comment. I just wasn't sure what you meant by that.SlyRy5241 (talk) 14:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SlyRy5241 I don't know how Johnnytuan (talk) 05:55, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello! SquashCake (talk) 15:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake hi im a newbie can u teach me about how this wiki works? i really thank you Brimestone the puppet master (talk) 21:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC)brimestone the puppet master ''' RE: Paid content hacks How do you make a word bubble? SquashCake (talk) 00:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake I already did that Java Java is different from JavaScript. You can get it here: http://www.java.com I also recommend getting my new OBBPatcher (check my user page), as it has a GUI and some basic error-checking. 1Zulu (talk) 18:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC) can you give us gameplay of soft released update today? Can you take photos of Lost City Part 2 gameplay in pvz2, please? Andreelikespvz Teh Chicken eater! (talk) 19:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) OBB Modification There's metadata further up in the file telling it what the size of an RTON should be. When you modify the RTON without modifying this metadata, then it will have problems. I think I can get it to work if I modify the metadata as well. I haven't tested it yet, but I will soon... After I'm done doing the textures. 1Zulu (talk) 09:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) You cannot... Modified file It looks like the file you sent me is exactly the same as the original. What happened you tried to patch that it? 1Zulu (talk) 22:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Modified file, Part 2 Sorry, I meant to say ''"it looks like the file you sent me is exactly the same '''SIZE as the original."'' If it worked well, what do you need me for? I thought you wanted to edit the file in such a way that the resulting size is different. Or did I misunderstand you? 1Zulu (talk) 23:08, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Modified file, Part 3 Yeah, that's what I meant by the request on the thread. Can you provide me a file where you make whatever modifications you actually want to make, without worrying about the number of letters zombies have? Let's just start with that: a modified level where the plants and zombies get changed to have arbitrary amount of letters, (but don't change how many of them are there just yet) eg: * fumeshroom => wallnut * dark_armor1 => beach_gargantuar * etc Edit the plants and zombies to have whatever number of letters you want (by adding or removing bytes). And then I'll try to patch that into the game. 1Zulu (talk) 23:19, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Waves I made a fun roleplay! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:383033 Note: You MUST post pictures at every reply. Papalouiesbiggestfan (talk) 17:30, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Resolution adjustment As far as I know the resolution used by PvZ2 is determined by the resolution of your device. Try changing that 1Zulu (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 3.8.1 Support Check reply #309 on the OBBPatcher thread: Thread:382053#309 Also, can you confirm your OBB is numbered 100 and not 101? Because I got 101. 1Zulu (talk) 22:40, July 23, 2015 (UTC) PVZ2C data Unfortunately as I told you before, my luck had me waste 40K gems but I still didn't get all Sky City plants to Level 4; only 3 of them. Also, Elctric Blueberry is still left at Level 2. If you don't mind, since you have all plants upgraded at 10K gems (at a much lesser cost than me), can you give me your version of the data please? I kinda don't want my extra 30K wasted gems to remain wasted. Can you consider? TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Chinese Endurian Do you have Endurian in your game? If so, can you make some zoomed in gifs of his abilities at Level 2,3 and 4 (if you have upgraded him that is)? The ones we have now is very bad quality and urgently needs replacement. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding PvZ2C Okay, I understand about your situation. Perhaps Iater down the road, a better quality Chinese Endurian picture will pop up. Btw, about that 1.6.0 apk, do you have a link for that? I don't know where you saw it but I can give it a try. Thanks TheGollddMAN (talk) 21:21, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:21, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Personally i think... ...You are handsome Also, if you hate parasol zombie, you should also hate excavator zombie! Nehuenloco (talk) 19:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Nehuen Kitty Cat :3 15:21, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Help Ive been banned from chat and I wasn't even braking the rules ! Pvztheroist (talk) 19:04, February 11, 2016 (UTC)Pvztheroist Kitty Cat :3 00:23, February 16, 2016 (UTC) hi Electric Boogaloo Epic Quest PL (talk) 14:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC)PLPL (talk) 14:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) YammaYamer21 (talk) 05:59, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 02:22, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Do you speak Polish? PvZH Tournament Finally found a way to contact you So... I admit I lost the first fight, but I had "There is a problem with your game" in the second one. You probably thought that I conceded. After I send this message, I'll rematch you (if you are still in game). Sincerely, Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 13:34, December 7, 2016 (UTC) We've got a problem ;-; http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:785017 Check the latest comments. Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 15:14, December 7, 2016 (UTC) SomethiMg So I asked PL if he know how to extract PvZ2's obb file ver 5.6, and he said he was having some problem. He doesn't know the extract code for 1Zulu's tool, and he doesn't know how to use QuickBMS. He tolf me to ask you instead after all. So, do you know how to extract PvZ2's obb file? I need it for something. Thanks you. S12. 08:25, December 23, 2016 (UTC) 5.8 beta Posted a link for the beta in 5.8 discussion. Do what you usually do with it. TheGollddMAN (talk) 08:53, January 15, 2017 (UTC) 1. I got it from the guy's YT channel who makes ver awesome mods. That's the "Super Gaming" I am talking about. 2. You can download it via installing it on Blustacks or wait while I do it. It would take some time for me if you wanna wait. TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:08, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Uh yeah, can't do it because game won't stay put. It keeps flashing and the obb is not being downloaded as the obb hasn't been uploaded to thheir server yet. I guess it wasn't of any help and guess you were right. Bleh, nevermind. TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:37, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you chat with me on Hangouts? A.Quốc (talk) 14:09, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello? A.Quốc (talk) 05:08, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I'm a new user here. I just want to update the whole leveling data since they've been changed. Can you tell me what I need to do to look into the game's files? I'll share my work with everyone once I've finished. Thanks a lot :D Hello, I wanted to ask you if I can contact you on messenger or if you can my discord server. –-PvZfan100 (talk) 07:03, April 8, 2017 (UTC)PvZfan100 Hi there, Do you mind taking a moment to notice me? Thank you. I want to ask about Epic Quest: Premium Seeds, how many quest are there in the current version and you show me the date for each? I'm very grateful if you help me. A.Quốc (talk) 12:53, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Wow! Thank you so much. And how about the previous version, please? A.Quốc (talk) 02:11, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey THP. I asked Cavia about this but he hasn't responded, so I thought about asking you instead. I'll just repost: So I'm trying to find out exactly where to find those daily battles text. I know about the botd_weekx_dayx.json files but they don't contain the messagetext you guys always post. For example, Week15 Day1 for me shows only this: https://pastebin.com/LpiC94dn. Nothing in dailybattles.json either. Am I missing something? I used Notepad++ to open them if that matters. Would really appreciate any help! Giant Shy Guy (talk) 20:25, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah! Thanks a bunch! (Also at first I didn't read the /en part so I spent a couple seconds completely confused by the Chinese haha) Giant Shy Guy (talk) 20:59, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey THP! Clarifying question. The ID list you provided has been an amazing help, but I just noticed that everything from 397 and up is off by 1 when compared to the card_data. In the card_data, 398 is actually another BoardAbility and Mushroom Grotto is 399. BUT, data_assets corresponds with your list. Week 9 Day 1 features Sonic Bloom, 435. Yet, in the card_data Sonic Bloom is 436. I was just wondering, do you know why that is? Or am I misunderstanding something? EDIT: I found out what I did wrong. NVM. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 05:14, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 22:33, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey THP! I know this is a bit of a beefy question, but I was wondering if you are cool with teaching me how to read the card_data. I don't mean specifics, just general stuff so I can easily decode what it is if you're not around. I'm more so interested in the queries, and what each of them do. Or what component means. Actually yeah when I feel like I understand what it all means I get easily confused. Maybe using Apple Saucer's code will help. https://pastebin.com/ZWHckzit If you don't feel like it's all good by the way. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 07:37, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Holy crap, thanks a whole bunch. Those two things is super useful. I think I can go from them. I don't think it's necessary to learn about each query, and would only take up your time so I wouldn't do that. I'll just go on as it comes basis, where if I get stuck I'll ask a question. Again, thanks THP! Giant Shy Guy (talk) 05:40, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Wait, no I am very much aware of the assetpathsmanifest. I've been posting textures from there in the first place! I was wondering about the actual assembled textures (and animations) and seeing it in game since that's very different from just having textures. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 01:38, June 17, 2017 (UTC)